<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunder and Cuddles by aestheticoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629831">Thunder and Cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticoffee/pseuds/aestheticoffee'>aestheticoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddles, M/M, and cuddles, and them being soft, and thunder, but is oblivious, eric is scared of the dark, just because i love sangric, soft, that's all really, they ain't boyfriends, they both have a crush on each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticoffee/pseuds/aestheticoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>even within the darkness with only a poorly lit candle to light the whole room, eric looks ethereal, he realizes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunder and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was raining heavily outside, the harsh wind making the raindrops hitting on the window sound louder. eric was curl up on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. he blocked his ears when he saw a flash of lightning, and flinches when the thunder came seconds later. he was tempted to go to sangyeon, his dormmate, but decided against it as he remembers sangyeon was studying for an exam tomorrow and he doesn't want to bother.</p><p> </p><p>another thunder resounded, this time louder and he cups his ears harder, taking deep breaths to stop his anxiety from surfacing. it was exactly at that time the electricity decided to cut off and leave him to suffer in the dark. if there's one thing he hates the most in the world other than darkness and thunder, it's the both of them combined.</p><p> </p><p>he stayed frozen on the bed, the only light coming into his bedroom was from the multiple lightning strike that seems to get closer the longer he looks at it. he could feel tears running down his face and his brain was making things worse, conjuring things up to make him more scared. he was looking at the door when it opened up and he saw a dim flicker of candle before sangyeon appears, his body hidden behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>"eric-ah?" sangyeon quietly calls out his name, and he replies back with a tiny 'here'. sangyeon steps into his room, walking towards where he was still on the bed. sangyeon placed the candle on his bedside table, sitting down beside him with legs hanging off the bed. then another loud thunder booms throughout the dark room, and he doesn't know whether it was because of the relief of having sangyeon with him or the sudden shock coursing through his veins, he cried.</p><p> </p><p>sangyeon, who was shock by the sudden tears, move closer to eric and hold eric in his arms. he rubs eric's back slowly, whispering comforting words. it took about fifteen minutes, but eric eventually stopped crying and trembling. he took the blanket that was discarded to the side and wrap eric with it, wiping his tears with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>even within the darkness with only a poorly lit candle to light the whole room, eric looks ethereal, he realizes. "are you okay?" he asked quietly so as to not surprise him. eric nods, tear tracks drying on his face. "i'm scared of the dark, that's all. and thunder." eric said and he frowns, cupping eric's face in his palm. "why didn't you come to my room?" sangyeon tilts his head and the close proximity made eric feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"i didn't want to interrupt you when you were studying." he replies timidly, looking at sangyeon's face to see his reaction. sangyeon pouts at him and he swear if it's not for the still existing fear, he would've kiss sangyeon. "next time just come to me, i won't mind. i will always have time for you." eric thank the shitty light for hiding his blush.</p><p> </p><p>"you want to sleep together?" sangyeon asked and he almost choked on air, mentally slapping himself for thinking dirty. "i-i mean literally sleeping. with cuddles, if you want to?" sangyeon explained, rubbing his nape. "y-yeah, sure." sangyeon laid down first, letting him rest his head on his forearm and wrap his other free hand on his waist. </p><p> </p><p>sangyeon hum a soft melody under his breath, all the while playing with his hair. he was getting sleepier by the second, closing his eyes and only focusing on sangyeon's lull. "sweet dreams, sweetheart." he heard sangyeon whisper and felt a peck on his forehead before he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>